


Tu mano en la mia

by SaoriSanada5



Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade, Beyblade
Genre: Beast-Bit, F/M, Invocaciones, Magia, OC, Pasado oscuro Kai
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 13:56:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8404258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaoriSanada5/pseuds/SaoriSanada5
Summary: Cuando alguien te saca del infierno, esa persona se convierte en todo tu universo. Es posible llegar a amar a alguien que te saco del infierno, aun cuando hay 7 años de diferencia de edad entre ellos? Resumen interior. OCxKai





	1. Chapter 1: Tu mano en la Mia

**Author's Note:**

> Parejas: OCxKai (Personaje original de la autora POR Kai )
> 
> Resumen: Nunca sabes cuanto significa una persona para ti hasta que esta se va. Cuando alguien te saca del infierno, esa persona se convierte en todo tu universo. Es posible llegar a amar a alguien que te saco del infierno aun cuando hay 7 años de diferencia de edad entre ellos?
> 
> Nota de la autora: He visto las 3 temporadas de la serie, la ultima en ingles. Esta historia ha salido de la nada y como siempre pasa en mis historias, un personaje original mío acaba siendo uno de los protagonistas.
> 
> Canción que meteria aquí: Final Fantasy X-2 - 1000 Words
> 
> La historia esta entre el drama, angustia, mención ligera de tortura hacia Kai, romanticismo y, si la inspiración continua, aventura. Lo mas probable es que sea de un capitulo, si me viene la inspiración haré otro.
> 
> En este capitulo el punto de vista es de Kai.

**Titulo: Tu mano en la mía**

**Capitulo 1: Tu mano en la mía.**

Una mano.

Una mano fue la que me saco de ese infierno.

Una mano que me fue tendida, de la que tuve miedo, y que cogí.

Ella le tendió su mano sin saber quien era, sin saber su pasado, sin saber las consecuencias que le traería. El no tenia ni idea de que el destino de una persona podía cambiar de una forma tan simple.

Una mano, palabras que mostraban preocupación, palabras que mostraban cuidado y deseos de ayudar.

Era una voz diferente a todas las que había oído. Tal vez porque era la voz de una chica. Tal vez porque era la única voz femenina que se preocupo por él, ya que el resto de mujeres no se preocuparon de él nunca. Siempre le tuvieron miedo por ser quien era.

Pero ella no. Ella lo sabia y no le importo. Porque no tenia miedo.

Porque ella no le tenia miedo a la muerte.

Porque en ese momento lo que ella mas deseaba era la muerte.

Una mano. Una simple mano fue lo que cambio su vida.

Huir. El quería huir. Era su deseo. El estaba desesperado. Por que tenia que volver a pasar por esto? No había sufrido ya bastante cuando era un niño? No había abusado bastante ya de él? No solo abuso de él, le obligo a que traicionara a sus amigos. Lo convirtió en una persona fría y antisocial. No había destruido ya bastante su vida? Entonces porque volvía?

Porque no podía tener un poco de paz y felicidad? Acaso no la merecía? El la merecía, de todas las personas de la Abadía él era el que mas merecía paz y felicidad.

Ella siempre decía eso.

"Nadie merece pasar por esto, Kai."

Ella lo decía siempre que Voltaire lo llamase a su cuarto. Para el era Voltaire, no su abuelo. El solo lo llamaba así para aguardar las apariencias por que sino…

No, el no quería recordar. Porque ahora, porque después de 2 años el tenia que volver. Acaso había dejado de odiarlo? Voltaire siempre lo odio, el dijo que se parecía a su madre y por eso lo odiaba, por eso lo trataba así. Porque el era quien tenia que pagar la traición de su madre. Una madre que nunca conoció porque murió al traerlo al mundo. Su madre prefirió morir a cambio de salvarlo a él. Hubo muchas veces en que el hubiera deseado morir en lugar de su madre. Muchas. Demasiadas veces lo deseo.

Pero cuando ella apareció el dejo de tener esos pensamientos. Ella era diferente. A pesar de que no sonreía, de que apenas hablaba, de que había un aura de oscuridad a su alrededor. Ella era diferente.

Él nunca supo en que momento ella cambio. Pero ella lo hizo, y a la vez ella los cambio. La vida en la Abadía nunca fue fácil pero con ella allí parecía como si después de todo la malo llegase algo bueno. Poco a poco, tras 4 años, ella cambio, ella los cambio, incluido a él. El cambio en ellos no se veía por fuera pero por dentro ellos cambiaron.

Pero todo lo bueno acaba algún día. Y ese día fue cuando la echaron de la Abadía.

"Te estas familiarizando mucho con estos niños y eso no es bueno. Ellos no necesitan tu apoyo ni tu amistad. No necesitan cosas tan inútiles como los sentimientos. Recoge tus cosas y vete." Voltaire dijo delante de todos los niños de la Abadía.

"Entonces no te asustes cuando el rendimiento de estos niños caiga en picado tras mi marcha."

Esas fueron tus ultimas palabras. Unas palabras que se convirtieron en una maldición. Tras tu marcha el rendimiento de muchos cayo. No importa el castigó que recibiesen, su rendimiento no volvió a subir y acabaron en las calles. Algunos sobrevivieron, otros no.

Sin quererlo dejaste una fuerte impresión en nosotros. No teníamos a nadie, y de repente apareces tu. Alguien que nos ayuda, que nos apoya. Eras quien nos escuchaba llorar sin decir nada. Y sin tu quererlo, con solo tu presencia, nos sentíamos a gusto, nos sentíamos seguros. Eras lo que necesitábamos, sentirnos queridos.

"Kai, te prometo que sobreviviré pero tu a cambio tienes que sobrevivir para que nos podamos encontrar de nuevo. Vale?"

Yo asentí. Tu estas arrodillada ante mi y me sonríes. Pero en tus ojos veo lagrimas y veo un miedo mas profundo que el que veía cuando me recogías tras haber sufrido una paliza por parte de Voltaire. En ese momento quise preguntarte de que tenias miedo, porque llorabas cuando nos íbamos a volver a ver.

"Kai gracias por todo."

Esas fueron tus ultimas palabras. Después desapareciste en una tormenta de nieve, de la que nunca saliste. Esa era tu vida. Una tormenta de nieve que nunca cesaba. El blanco eterno. Ese era según tu el color de la muerte. Una muerte que ansiabas. Eso era algo que siempre quise preguntarte. Porque que querías morir? Acaso no tenias familia? Siempre nos contabas historias de ellos.

Y eso fue lo que quedo de ti. Tus historias. No te lo creerías pero tus historias pervivieron incluso cuando años después volví a la Abadía. Tala dice que los chicos mayores se los cuentan aún a los mas pequeños. Sin quererlo te has convertido en una heroína, en una leyenda.

A veces creo que fuiste a Rusia a morir, pero la muerte no te quiso, te rechazo. Y como dicen: lo que no te mata te hace mas fuerte.

Lo ultimo que supe de ti fue poco antes de que me encontrara con Black Dranzer. Boris le dijo a Voltaire que la chica que echo había ganado por tercera vez el campeonato mundial de Beyblade. Voltaire no se lo creyó pero cuando vio las noticias rompió la mesa. Desde entonces te odia, porque ese día supo quien eras en realidad.

Y yo también. Porque no me lo dijiste? Porque no nos contaste nada? Entiendo que no quisieses que Voltaire lo supiese, pero a nosotros… acaso no éramos tus hermanos? Cuando algunos lo supieron te odiaron por no decírselo, pero la mayoría entendía porque lo hiciste. Pero quedo un sentimiento de traición.

Yo quería salir de allí. Al irte empecé a desesperarme. Quería escapar de allí aunque significase la muerte. Por eso hice lo que hice. Por eso cogí a Black Dranzer.

Pero a pesar de olvidarlo todo sobre la Abadía. A ti. La persona que me saco del infierno. Que me demostró que había algo mas en este mundo. Que me demostró que el Beyblade era un vía para salir de allí. A ti no te olvide. No olvide tu voz. No olvide la forma en que me consolabas. No olvide las noches que pasabas despierta cuidando de mi.

Antes no sabia porque no te olvide. No sabia porque era lo único que recordaba. Hasta que no recupere mi memoria no recordé quien eras en realidad. Soñaba contigo sin saber quien eras. Cuando Voltaire me castigaba recordaba tus palabras. Antes de recordar pensaba en quien eras, porque tenia estos recuerdos sobre ti sino sabia quien eras. Pero cuando recordé… supe porque no te olvide. Solo tenia 13 años pero estaba seguro de mis sentimientos. Voltaire que intento eliminar todo tipo de sentimiento que pudiera tener, que te echo de la Abadía por ese motivo. Ni el ni Black Dranzer pudieron hacer que te olvidase.

Ahora se que querías decir, que cuando quieres a alguien de verdad nunca lo olvidas. No importa que pase, ese sentimiento siempre se queda contigo.

Todos te veían como a una hermana mayor, como a la madre que perdieron. Pero yo … nunca te vi así. Eras mi amiga, mi confidente, mi compañera, tu eras …

La persona que mas me importaba.

Mi primer y ultimo amor.

"Kai."

"Si abuelo."

Yo lo llamo así pero los dos sabemos que no significa nada. El me ha llamado a su despacho. Han pasado 2 meses desde la caída de Bega y con ella Boris. Tyson se encargo de ello. Todo parece volver a la normalidad. Normalidad para el resto, para mi no. Extrañamente Voltaire me ha inscrito en una escuela privada de Japón. Ha intensificado mi entrenamiento, motivo por el cual mi ropa esta destrozada y mi cuerpo lleno de heridas. Pero lo que me sorprende aun mas es que desde que te fuiste no me ha puesto la mano encima. Pero su mirada dice que lo desea, aunque no parece decidirse. No se porque será, pero me alegro de que sea así.

"No vas a participar en el próximo torneo de Beyblade. Ni el nacional ni en el mundial."

Yo lo miro con la boca abierta. Acaba de decir que quiere que deje el Beyblade. Eso no puede ser….

"A partir de hoy vas a recibir doble sesión de entrenamiento. Vas a participar en campeonato profesional."

"QUE!" Mi expresión cambia de neutralidad a asombro. Debe ser una broma, no puedo participar en el campeonato profesional porque soy menor de edad, tendría que tener 19.

"Soy menor de edad no me dejaran."

"Si te dejaran. Eres un invocador así que te dejaran."

´ Qué esta diciendo. Yo no soy un invocador… o … mierda si lo soy. Pienso sin cambiar la expresión de neutralidad de mi cara. Eso es algo que aprendí de ti. Es curioso el pensarlo. Tu perdiste esa habilidad y yo la gane.

"Un que?" Intento parecer como que no se nada aunque se perfectamente de lo que habla, no le voy a seguir el juego.

"Sabes a que me refiero así que déjate de juegos. Acaso crees que no te seguido de cerca durante estos 2 últimos años? Tienes las habilidades y la fuerza. En técnica y habilidad superas a ese Tyson Kinomiya, por lo que te dejaran entrar con esos tres requisitos."

Lo adoro, adoro cuando dice el nombre de Tyson. Lo dice como si hubiese sido él el que se hubiese enfrentado a Tyson y hubiese perdido. Para una vez que puedo ver a Voltaire completamente derrotado tengo que aprovechar.

"Si lo superase, entonces habría ganado el campeonato mundial. Y aun así no soy un invocador y soy menor de edad. No me dejaran participar por mucho que seas tu el que lo diga. Ese es el único campeonato en el que no puedes influir en nada." Ya esta, se lo he dicho, de seguro que ahora si que me pone la mano encima. Se que hace años Voltaire intento manipular el campeonato profesional, pero fallo y desde entonces no tiene poder en el.

"De esta no te libras Kai." Esa sonrisa no la había visto desde antes de que te fueras. Una sonrisa maliciosa a la que no le importa nada mas que satisfacer su lujuria y placer.

"Ya estas apuntado. Estos son los documentos. Léetelos bien, no queremos que te descalifiquen en la 1º ronda." El dice poniendo una carpeta en la mesa.

"Pero no soy…" Intento protestar de nuevo. No puedo creer que ya me haya inscrito y me hayan aceptado teniendo solo 16 años.

"A CALLAR!"

Es cierto que no me ha puesto la mano encima desde que te fuiste pero en cambio los gritos y las amenazas se han puesto peores.

"No niegues mas lo que eres. Tu madre fue una invocadora y tu como hijo suyo lo eres desde que naciste. Además se que invocaste a Dranzer en la Abadía antes de que te trajera a Japón."

Yo abro la boca en susto. Eso no lo sabia, mi madre una invocadora! Y como sabe que invoque a Dranzer. Un momento, no lo conseguí, falle, intente invocarlo pero falle y acabe en coma durante 3 días.

"Boris te vio, pero fallaste como un idiota y acabaste en coma durante 3 días. Desde entonces no lo has intentado. Y pensar de que si lo hubieses logrado habrías sido el segundo invocador mas joven de la historia."

El dice mientras va hacia la ventana. Su cara expresa odio, malestar y decepción.

Maldito Boris, sino fuese por el ahora no tendría este problema. Odio admitirlo pero en el campeonato profesional no voy a tener ninguna oportunidad. Son gente que lleva toda una vida jugando al Beyblade. Viajando por el mundo aprendiendo técnicas nuevas. Muy parecido a lo que hace el hermano de Tyson. Su control sobre el beyblade es perfecto y la mayoría no necesitan una bestia bit para ganar. Un momento … el segundo invocador mas joven! Entonces… Puede ser que mi madre fuese el primer invocador mas joven…

"Quien fue el invocador mas joven?" Es arriesgado y mas cuando parece que va a saltar hacia mi de un momento a otro.

"Tu la conoces." El dice sin apartar la mirada de la ventana, su rostro que expresa mas odio si es posible.

Yo la conozco? Entonces no puede ser mi madre...no, ella no…una cosa es ser campeón mundial y otra…

"Si, ELLA, fue la invocadora mas joven de la que se tienen noticias. Con solo 8 años."

Ella. Cuando lo dice así se refiere a ti. Te odia incluso mas que a Tyson. No, no te odia. Odia el echo de no haberse dado cuenta de tu habilidad, de haberte subestimado, de no haber investigado mas de una de sus empleadas que resulto ser la campeona mundial de Beyblade, igual que Tyson lo es ahora. Pero sobretodo, te odia por haberte echado de la Abadía, porque al irte fueron muchos los que dejaron de mejorar, por lo que fueron muchos los niños cuyo rendimiento bajo.

"Puedes retirarte." Es evidente que no quiere hablar y yo no quiero darle una oportunidad para que se lance a por mi. Cojo la carpeta y salgo sin apenas hacer ruido.

Camino hacia mi cuarto con paso lento. Estoy agotado y si estoy agotado con un entrenamiento simple no quiero pensar en como acabare con un entrenamiento doble.

El campeonato profesional. En que estará pensando, sabe mejor que nadie que no tengo posibilidades. Tal vez con mi equipo si, pero solo… y hay estaba la gracia del campeonato profesional, no era por grupos sino individualmente.

Una criada joven me espera en la puerta de mi cuarto y lleva un botiquín de primeros auxilios. Lleva trabajando en la mansión desde que recuerdo. Me recuerda a ti, supongo que por eso me cae bien. Tu también me esperabas con botiquín en mano a que saliese del despacho de Voltaire para curarme las heridas.

No se como empezó, supongo que fue el primer día de entrenamiento después de lo de Bega, cuando Voltaire me obligo a entrenar todo el día. Me desmaye poco antes de llegar a mi cuarto y cuando me desperté en mi cuarto, Annette, creo que es su nombre, estaba al lado mió vendándome un brazo. No dijimos ni una palabra. Y desde entonces hacemos la misma rutina. Ella espera a que yo salga de mi entrenamiento y me cura las heridas. Nunca hablamos, es como si al no hablar nadie pudiese darse cuenta de que me ayuda. Pero un día le pregunte y dijo que estaba cansada de ver como me trataba y que no merecía esto. Es por eso que ella me recuerda a ti.

"Nadie merece pasar por esto, Kai."

Ella termina de curarme las heridas y se va. Ninguna palabra es necesaria. El resto del personal saben lo que hace pero no dicen nada. Voltaire tampoco los trata muy bien.

Retrocedo mi atención a los papeles.

‹‹Un invocador es alguien que puede invocar a su bestia espiritual en el mundo real. Cuando alguien invoca una bestia espiritual esta toma forma material como si se tratase de un animal real, que respira, come y puede ser dañado como cualquier otro animal. Puede invocarse usando (de menor a mayor cantidad de poder espiritual): un beyblade, sellos (entiéndase por sellos aquellos símbolos que se hacen con las manos y hacen referencia a la cultura japonesa) o símbolos, objetos, sangre o palabras… esto varia según el invocador, según su habilidad y poder de invocación.››

Solo tenía 10 años cuando me enseñaste a invocar. Tu no querías pero yo insiste y al final me enseñaste lo básico pero no lo suficiente para poder invocar, así que te seguía fuera de la Abadía, cuando te marchabas para entrenar, para mirarte a escondidas y así copiar tus movimientos. Fue así como casi invoque a Dranzer. Pero falle y acabe en coma durante 3 días. Tu invocabas usando un objeto, un colgante que pertenecía a tu hermana que falleció a los 8 años. Curioso, a esa edad te convertiste en invocadora. Fue la muerte de tu hermana la que lo provoco? Nunca te gusto hablar de ese tema, parecía que era tabú hablar de eso, pero nadie te preguntaba.

Yo falle porque no tenia un objeto donde canalizar mi poder. Eso fue lo que dijiste. Después de eso me enseñaste a invocar usando mi blade, que era la forma mas sencilla y fácil y que era casi igual que cuando llamaba a Dranzer, solo que cuando uno llamaba a su bestia espiritual esta no tiene forma real, es como un espíritu o un fantasma. Es decir, lo que hacemos normalmente.

A pesar de que he podido, no he invocado a Dranzer desde que conseguí invocarlo bien. Ese día me desmaye en tus brazos de agotamiento, era un agotamiento extraño que no he vuelto a sentir. Dijiste que no debía hacerlo porque era pequeño y no tenia suficiente poder. Pero ahora… supongo que Voltaire piensa que tengo suficiente poder ya que cuando luche contra Brookling casi invoco a Dranzer. En ese momento no lo supe pero después me di cuenta cuando Kenny me enseño el video del combate, de que era muy parecido a cuando tu invocabas. Es decir que casi invoco usando palabras y mi blade, aunque tu lo hacías usando palabras y un objeto.

Mi cabeza da vueltas, me siento mareado y me tumbo en la cama. Todo esto me da dolor de cabeza. No entiendo que pretende Voltaire apuntándome al campeonato profesional. Je, seguro que Tyson se muere de envidia, últimamente no hace mas que quejarse de que le gustaría participar y de que le deberían dejar participar por ganar 3 veces el campeonato del mundo júnior. Pero lo que no sabe es que tu lo ganaste durante 5 años.

Creo que odiabas el beyblade, que lo veías como una obligación. Entonces… porque no lo dejaste? Porque seguiste? Tu si podías dejarlo, yo no. Yo no tengo opción. Al menos mientras Voltaire tenga mi custodia.

"No sabes cuantas han sido las veces que he deseado que me adoptases." Mis palabras son casi un susurro. Es un deseo que ojala se hiciese realidad. Mis parpados se cierran y yo siento como la oscuridad me atrapa. Y el mismo sueño se vuelve a repetir.

Una mano.

Una mano fue la que me saco de ese infierno.

Una mano que me fue tendida, de la que tuve miedo y que cogí.


	2. Chapter 2: Siempre Juntas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los trozos de canciones que están en cursiva, son de la canción de Nickelback: Savin' Me. Al lado esta la traducción. La canción sigue mas o menos ese orden, pero he añadido una estrofa en donde no iría para que quede mejor. Lo mejor es que busquéis las canciones que ponga, ya que cuando las pongo algunas seguirán el orden original de la canción y otras veces no. Ya lo veréis en el capitulo 3.
> 
> Punto de Vista de Kai

**Capitulo 2: Tu mano en la Mía… Siempre Juntas**

Luna de Abril.

Dulce y bella luna de Abril. Oscura y Clara al mismo tiempo.

"QUEEEEEE!"

Tyson no puede gritar mas fuerte porque no puede. Seguro que lo han odio en todo el país. Odio cuando grita. La verdad es que no se como lo soporto.

"Eso es lo que el señor Dickinson dice." Kenny dice.

"Kai, es cierto?" Ray me pregunta mientras me busca con los ojos. Ray, Max, Kenny, Hilary, Tyson y yo estamos en la sala de estar de la casa de Tyson.

"Si." Yo respondo serenamente a Ray mientras el resto me mira con asombro.

Que puedo decir, esta mañana el señor Dickinson ha ido a la mansión para hablar directamente con Voltaire sobre si iba a participar en el campeonato profesional. Me ha sorprendido que fuese ya que el y Voltaire son enemigos desde que recuerdo. El señor Dickinson no ha ido solo sino que ha llevado a varias personas consigo, incluida gente del comité del campeonato profesional.

"Bueno, Kai no va a participar al final, no? Voltaire mintió sobre su edad." Kenny dice a los demás que lo miran y luego a mi.

"Voltaire mintió sobre mi edad, por eso el señor Dickinson, que es miembro del comité del campeonato profesional, llevo a varios miembros del comité. En cuanto me vieron le dijeron a Voltaire que no iba a participar y que perdía mi custodia, ya que según las normas del comité profesional, lo que Voltaire ha hecho es abuso a menores, abuso de bestias bit y manipulación de datos."

"Eso es genial, ya no tendrás que vivir con el." Tyson salta de alegría. Mas bien parece que le haya pasado a el que a mi. Supongo que se comporta así porque sabe mejor que los demás todo lo que Voltaire me ha hecho pasar a mi y a los demás niños de la Abadía.

Si estoy contento, pero todo ha pasado tan rápido que apenas me lo creo. Mas bien es como un sueño. No se quien me va adoptar, pero por ahora estoy viviendo en casa de Tyson gracias a la intervención del señor Dickinson. Dijo que intentaría ganar mi custodia y ojala sea así. Pero preferiría que fueses tu.

Cuando el comité me conoció vieron inmediatamente que no tenia 18 años. No importa que Voltaire insistiera en que era un invocador o hijo de invocadores, de echo esa insistencia en que era un invocador fue lo que le delato. Voltaire quería usarme, como estaba bajo su custodia no podía hacer nada. De ahí la acusación de abuso a menores y a bestias bit, ya que pretendía usarme a mi y a Dranzer. ¿Para que? No lo se ni lo quiero saber.

_Prison gates won't open up for me (Las puertas de la prisión no abrirán para mi)_   
_On these hands and knees I'm crawling (En estas manos y rodillas estoy arrastrándome)_   
_Oh, I reach for you (Oh, yo alcanzo para ti)_   
_Well I'm terrified of these four walls (Bien me aterro de estas cuatro paredes)_   
_These iron bars can't hold my soul in (Estas barras de hierro no pueden contener mi alma)_   
_All I need is you (Todo lo que necesito eres tu)_   
_Come please I'm calling (Ven por favor yo estoy llamando)_   
_And oh I scream for you (Y oh yo grito por ti)_   
_Hurry I'm fallin (Date prisa estoy cayendo)_

"Es genial Kai, ya no tendrás que vivir con tu abuelo y si el señor Dickinson te adopta mejor." Max dice para animarme.

En cuanto me vieron aparecer con el señor Dickinson esta mañana se abalanzaron sobre mi preocupados. Y no es de extrañar ya que gracias al entrenamiento que Voltaire me a obligado a hacer, he acabado con vendas por todo el cuerpo. Mis brazos parecen los de una momia. Así que después de intentar abalanzarse sobre mi, me bombardearon con preguntas.

El señor Dickinson se tuvo que ir para arreglar papeles con el comité. No quería que se enterasen de que era invocador, pero uno de los miembros del comité, un anciano con una gran barba blanca y un bastón de madera llamado Gogen, dijo antes de meterse en el coche del señor Dickinson que estaba interesado en ver como invocaba para ver si conocía a mi maestro, es decir a quien me enseño a invocar, ya que cuando uno aprende a invocar lo suele hacer de la misma manera que el que le ha enseñado, y es cierto ya que aunque falle la primera vez, la segunda vez lo hice de forma muy parecida a la tuya. Motivo por el cual Kenny deducio que eran del campeonato profesional y me pregunto que si iba a participar, y al responder que iba a participar pero que al final no, fue cuando Tyson chillo.

"Si ibas a participar es que sabes invocar, no? Es una regla para poder participar." Ray me pregunta. Yo lo miro pero no contesto. Si la gente cree que no se invocar mejor.

"Seria genial. Dranzer debe ser magnifico, es un fénix después de todo. Kai no podrías invocarlo para que lo viésemos." Hilary me mira con ojos soñadores que solo ella sabe poner.

Puedes creer que cuando la vi me acorde de ti? Tiene tu mismo color de pelo y lo llevaba corto como tu. Si sus ojos hubiesen sido violetas habrías sido tu a los 13 años. Dijiste que te lo querías dejar largo. Me pregunto si lo habrás conseguido. Ahora tendrás 23 años. Habrás cambiado tanto que no te reconocería. Supongo que yo también he cambiado aunque me reconocerías fácilmente por mi pelo, la pintura de la cara y el echarpe que llevo en mi cuello de la misma manera que tu lo hacías. Me habrás visto en la televisión de cuando participe en los campeonatos. Fue uno de los motivos por los que me uní a los Bladebrakers. Para que así me vieras y me buscases. Yo no podía encontrarte. Me dijiste que eras de España pero que hacia 3 años te fuiste de allí y habías estado yendo de un país a otro hasta que acabaste en Rusia, en la Abadía.

Cuando estuvimos en España, en el campeonato pasado, quise ir a buscarte. No te encontraría pero quise ir al sur de España a buscarte. Pero no pude. Mis alas aun estaban rotas, no podía volar. Pero ahora…

_Show me what it's like (Muéstreme lo que es gustar)_   
_To be the last one standing ( Para ser el último estando de pie)_   
_And teach me wrong from right (Y me enseña lo malo de lo correcto)_   
_And I'll show you what I can be (Y yo te mostraré lo que puedo ser)_   
_Say it for me ( Dilo por mí)_   
_Say it to me ( Dilo para mí)_   
_And I'll leave this life behind me (Y yo dejaré esta vida detrás de mí)_   
_Say it if it's worth saving me (Dilo si merece la pena salvarme)_

Los demás me miran esperando mi respuesta. Tyson parece que quiere decir que invoque a Dranzer pero no abre la boca esperando a que responda. Parece que después de todo a madurado algo.

"No."

"Eeehhh! Porque no? Vamos Kai si puedes invocarlo hazlo, no te cuesta nada." Ahí salto, sabia que saltaría así si decía no. Es increíblemente predecible.

"Tyson, si le "cuesta algo" como has dicho. El invocar requiere un gran esfuerzo espiritual y físico, no es lo mismo que cuando llamáis a vuestras bestias bit." Kenny dice mientras teclea en su ordenador. Yo lo juro, eso no es un ordenador, es la memoria de un dios o algo, de ahí saca respuestas para todo.

"Kenny tiene razón, y teniendo en cuenta el estado físico de Kai no es bueno que invoque." Ray dice mientras mira las vendas de mis brazos. En realidad no es nada serio, solo son arañazos que no se han curado por culpa del entrenamiento continuo al que Voltaire me ha sometido.

"Parece que conoces bien el tema de las invocaciones Ray." Yo le digo. Me mira y habla como si le hubiesen hablado de ello.

"En mi aldea saben invocar todos los mayores. Aunque en estos últimos años ya no enseñan a invocar, así que dudo que mi generación aprenda." El dice mientras se encoge de hombros como diciendo que le da igual aprender o no.

"Y eso porque. Ni que fuese una cosa mal." Max comenta.

"Lo es. Ha muerto mucha gente a través de la historia por invocar, sobre todo porque no sabían invocar bien." Dizzy dice y habla la primera vez desde que Kenny la encendió. Ella es una bestia bit así que debe saber del tema.

Supongo que tuve suerte. Invoque mal y acabe en coma 3 días. Si, tuve suerte.

"Ey Dizzy dinos algo mas sobre las invocaciones." Hilary le pregunta.

"Que puedo decir, a mi nunca me invocaron porque no quise. Las bestias espirituales podemos elegir a nuestro compañeros humanos y también decidimos si queremos que ellos nos invoquen o no. Aunque Kai sepa invocar, Dranzer puede decidir si dejarse invocar o no. Para poder invocar no basta con tener un blade y una bestia bit, tienes que ganarte el respeto de tu bestia espiritual. Sino, por mucho que sepas la forma de invocar, usando objetos o palabras, no podrás invocar a tu bestia espiritual."

"Nunca has dejado que te invoquen Dizzy?" Hilary pregunta.

"Ningún humano se gano antes mi respeto."

"Y Kenny?" Tyson pregunta.

"No me puede invocar porque estoy atrapada en este portátil. Si Kai fuera un invocador mas experimentado le pediría que me sacara."

"WOW, Kai podría sacarte de ahí?" Tyson pregunta y me mira.

"Como voy a poder sino se invocar a Dranzer. Además no sabría como hacerlo." Respondo con firmeza ya que todos me miraban como si pudiese hacerlo y no se. Tal vez tu podrías, al fin y al cabo tu me enseñaste a invocar, y seguro que has mejorado mucho.

"Entonces, si Kai no se gana el respeto de Dranzer no puede invocarlo. Pero como sabes si se lo ha ganado o no?" Max pregunta.

"Cuando te ganas el respeto de una bestia espiritual esta deja una marca en tu cuerpo como señal de que te acepta como su invocador. Es como un pacto. Hubo gente que se gano el respeto de mas de una bestia espiritual." Ray contesta.

"Realmente!? Ojala pudiera invocar." Tyson dice. No tiene ni idea de la ganas que tengo de estar en su lugar. Ni sabe invocar ni tiene los problemas que yo tengo. Pero entonces no te habría conocido.

"Una marca?" Max pregunta.

"Es como un tatuaje. Los ancianos de mi aldea lo tienen. El dibujo varia según la bestia bit y cuando invocan brilla. Puede estar en cualquier parte del cuerpo."

"En cualquier parte del cuerpo?" Tyson y Hilary dicen y me miran. Si, son adolescentes así que piensan en que puedo tener la marca en cualquier parte del cuerpo. Yo les lanzo una de mis famosas miradas y ellos miran para otro lado.

Ray, Max y Kenny me miran y mas a mis brazos y cara.

"No tengo ninguna marca y no se invocar. Así que dejemos el tema." Yo digo con firmeza. Pero en sus caras veo que quieren preguntarme mas.

"Y que hay de la pintura de tu cara? Pude ser una marca." Hilary pregunta y yo la miro con fiereza.

"Es pintura, no es ningún tatuaje. No soy tan tonto como para tatuarme la cara." El silencio cae.

"Ey! Kai." El abuelo de Tyson dice mientras entra en la sala de estar.

"El señor Dickinson ha llamado y ha dicho que ha ganado tu custodia, pero que tendrás que quedarte durante unas semanas mientras arreglan los papeles."

"Eso es genial!" Max dice totalmente entusiasmado.

"Siii! Se puede quedar aquí, no? No tiene que ir a ningún orfanato." Tyson se levanta y le pregunta a su abuelo.

"No, puede quedarse aquí. El señor Dickinson los ha convencido de que es mejor para Kai que se quede con unos amigos en vez de en un centro social. Además tenemos espacio de sobra y puede usar la habitación libre. Siéntete como en tu casa Kai."

"Gracias señor Kinomiya." Yo respondo, la verdad es que le estoy muy agradecido.

"Llámame abuelo, señor Kinomiya se me hace raro. Tyson espero que te comportes y seas un buen anfitrión."

"Ey! Siempre lo soy, verdad?" Tyson dice y nos mira. Los demás se ríen y yo resoplo.

"Entonces enséñale a Kai su cuarto. Kai tienes mala cara deberías descansar, si tienes hambre coge cualquier cosa de la cocina, estas en tu casa. Y si necesitas algo dilo, no importa que sea una tontería." El abuelo de Tyson me dice. Puede que no sea su nieto pero a todos nosotros nos trata como si lo fuésemos. Es de esas personas que se preocupan antes de los demás que de si mismos. En eso es igual que tu.

"Gracias." Yo digo mientras me pongo de pie y cojo una de mis bolsas, Tyson coge la otra y me señala para seguirlo. Los demás se quedan en la sala de estar.

"Ya conoces la casa Kai, si necesitas algo dilo. El abuelo tiene razón tienes mala cara, si estabas cansado deberías haberlo dicho antes. Quieres algo de comer? Quieres que te traiga vendas limpias?" Tyson pregunta y puedo ver que esta tan entusiasmado como aquella vez que me quede en su casa antes de que nos enfrentásemos a esas bestias bit creadas artificialmente.

"No necesito nada Tyson, pero si me gustaría echarme un rato. Aunque eso no supone que tengáis que dejar de entrenar." Yo digo mientras le lanzo una mirada que quiere decir que tienen que entrenar aunque yo no este.

"OK, entonces no armaremos mucho ruido." El medio sonríe porque sabe que su truco no ha funcionado. Quería saltarse el entrenamiento.

Llegamos al cuarto que es casi como el de Tyson. Creo que la casa tiene 5 habitaciones: la de Tyson, su abuelo, su hermano Hiro, la de su padre y esta. Mas la cocina, la sal de estar, el baño y el dojo.

"Te saco el futon." Dice mientras va al armario y saca uno. No hay cama, pero no me molesta. A ti te gustaba la cultura japonesa, y decías que si alguna vez ibas a Japón dormirías en un futon, irías a unas aguas termales y comerías sukiyaki (1). Me pregunto si lo habrás conseguido.

"Aquí tienes. Si necesitas algo dilo, estas en tu casa."

Yo asiento y el va a salir pero se queda en la puerta.

"Ey, Kai, me alegro de que no tengas que volver con tu abuelo."

Nos miramos y no decimos nada durante un rato. La verdad es que no se que decir.

"Y … bueno… cuando dijeron que ibas a participar en el campeonato profesional … y de que podías invocar … tuve celos de ti…"

Celos de mi? El? Tyson no sabes las veces que he tenido celos yo de ti. Tu tienes una familia a pesar de que tu madre este muerta, y tu padre y hermano estén en el extranjero. Tu abuelo nunca abuso de ti. Tienes amigos que te apoyan y harían cualquier cosa por ti. Has tenido una vida normal mientras que yo… lo único de normal que a habido en vida ha sido ella … pero se fue y no ha vuelto. No se si ha mantenido su palabra, por eso… lo único que puedo hacer es esperar a que vuelva... aunque ello me lleve toda la vida…

_Heaven's gates won't open up for me (Las puertas de la prisión no abrirán para mi)_   
_With these broken wings I'm falling (Con estas alas rotas yo estoy cayéndome)_   
_And all I see is you (Y todo lo que veo eres tu)_

Ella lo era todo para mi.

Ella me saco del infierno.

Ella era el centro de mi universo.

 _These city walls ain't got no love for me (Estas murallas de la ciudad no las hicieron por amor a mi)_  
 _I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story (Estoy en el anaquel de la decimoctava historia)_  
 _And oh I scream for you (Y oh yo grito por ti)_  
 _Come please I'm calling (Ven por favor yo estoy llamando)_  
 _And all I need from you (Todo lo que necesito eres tu)_  
 _Hurry I'm falling (Date prisa estoy cayend_ o)

"No digas tonterías Tyson. Algún día aprenderás a invocar." Yo digo sin mirarlo. Y el silencio cae de nuevo.

"Tu sabes invocar, verdad Kai? Lo niegas para que Voltarie no lo sepa y para que nadie intente aprovecharse de ti como el ha hecho." Tyson me mira con compasión y comprensión. Ha dado justo en el blanco.

"Si." Es lo único que digo mientras me agarro el hombro izquierdo. El me mira y parece comprender algo.

"Me gustaría verte invocar algún día Kai, a mi y a todos. Seria magnifico."

"Algún día." Yo respondo, pero ese día no será pronto. No aun. No hasta que este seguro de que Voltarie no volverá a ponerme la mano encima.

"Kai hay algo que quiero decirte desde hace tiempo." Yo lo miro pero el mira al suelo y después me mira a mi.

"Gracias por todo. Quiero decir, tu me has enseñado mucho desde que nos conocimos. Mas que mi adversario parecías mi maestro que me enseñaba a base de luchar contra mi. Sino fuese por ti, por lo duro y estricto que eres conmigo… nunca habría llegado a ganar estos tres campeonatos. Así que… gracias Kai, y ganemos un cuarto campeonato juntos." El me dice y me extiende la mano.

Hubo un tiempo en que pensé que nadie mas que tu podría ser mi amigo. Cuando los fui conociendo me di cuenta de que a eso te referías con hacer amigos. Y ahora después de estos 3 años los veo como a tales. Cada uno es diferente, cada uno aporta una cosa, cada uno complementamos al otro. Y juntos formamos un equipo.

"Ganemos un cuarto campeonato, Tyson." Yo le digo y le doy la mano. El me mira y sonríe.

Amigos. Ya no estoy solo mientras te espero. Ya no le tengo miedo a Voltarie. Supongo que el poder invocar y que Voltarie se enterase ha sido una cosa buena en vez de mala.

Voltaire ya no es un problema, ni tampoco el que yo tenga 16 años y tu 23 años.

Así que date prisa y vuelve. Mi Luna de Abril. Oscura y Clara al mismo tiempo.

_All I need is you (Todo lo que necesito eres tu)_   
_Come please I'm calling (Ven por favor yo estoy llamando)_   
_And oh I scream for you (Y oh yo grito por ti)_   
_Hurry I'm falling (Date prisa estoy cayendo)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Sukiyaki: es como una especie de estofado. Se pone salsa de soja a calentar, se le echa carne, verduras y Tolú, y a comer. Aun no lo he probado pero lo estoy deseando.
> 
> Nota de la autora: Lo de "Luna de Abril" lo he puesto porque se me acaba de ocurrir y queda bonito, y aunque hace referencia a mi personaje en realidad no tiene nada que ver con el. Pero lo de "Oscura y Clara al mismo tiempo" si que hace referencia a mi personaje. Con suerte hago un tercer capitulo donde AL FIN aparezca esa chica que es tan importante para Kai. No lo se. DADME ANIMOS Y CRITICAS POR FAVOR.
> 
> Y si aun no sabéis porque he puesto esa canción… iba a ir en otro capitulo pero me he decido en ponerla en este. La canción hace referencia a esta pareja OCxKai. Y ya os he dicho mucho.


	3. Chapter 3: Hasta en la Lejanía

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de la Autora: Este capitulo me ha salido muy raro, así que no os sorprendáis que mi forma de escribir sea diferente a la de los capítulos anteriores. En realidad no sabia como hacerlo ya que tenia varias ideas y al final ha salido una mezcla rara de esas ideas. Esto me pasa por ir dejándolo. Un defecto que tengo, LO SIENTO. Pero como dije al principio iba a ser un solo capitulo así que no tengo muy bien estructurada la historia y por eso tardare en terminarla.
> 
> La canción es The Reason por Hoobastank. Es la que mejor se ajusta a este capítulos, aunque no del todo. La canción no sigue ese orden, la he puesto así para que se ajuste al capitulo.
> 
> Intento que las canciones se ajusten a los capítulos pero sobre todo a los sentimientos de los personajes.

**Capitulo 3 – Part 1: Tu mano en la Mía … Siempre Juntas … Hasta en la Lejanía**

Siempre decías que era yo quien te saco del infierno.

Quien rompió las cadenas que te ataban a Él.

Pero en realidad yo no hice nada.

 

_I´m not a perfect person (No soy una persona perfecta )_

_There´s many things I wish I didn´t do (Hay muchas cosas que desearía no haber hecho)_

_But I continue learning (Pero continúo aprendiendo)_

_I never meant to do those things to you (Nunca tuve la intención de hacértelas a tí)_

_And so I have to say before I go (Y por eso tengo que decirte antes de que me vaya)_

_That I just want you to know (Que sólo quiero que sepas)_

 

Yo no cure tus alas rotas. Fuiste tu mismo quien las curo y voló lejos. Tu fuiste quien trajo luz a mi mundo de sombras. Quien me demostró que podía romper mis cadenas y volar libre al igual que tu hiciste.

 

_I´ve found a reason for me (Que encontré una razón en mí)_

_To change who I used to be (Para cambiar a quien solía ser)_

_A reason to start over new (Una razón para comenzar otra vez)_

_and the reason is you (Y esa razón eres tú.)_

 

Solo eras un niño. Un niño que mas que un niño era un adulto dentro del cuerpo de un niño. Te obligaron a crecer rápido, te quitaron tu infancia. Tu pasaste por tu propio infierno y saliste de el. Yo tuve mi propio infierno y en vez de salir de el … me quede.

Aquella vez fui yo quien te tendió la mano, pero en realidad lo que hacia era pedir tu ayuda. No lo sabias y no se si lo habrás descubierto ya … pero … hay personas que tienen el don de traer la luz a aquellos que se han dejado de consumir por la oscuridad de su alma y corazón.

 

_I´m not a perfect person (No soy una persona perfecta )_

_There´s many things I wish I didn´t do (Hay muchas cosas que desearía no haber hecho)_

_And so I have to say before I go (Y por eso tengo que decirte antes de que me vaya)_

_That I just want you to know (Que sólo quiero que sepas)_

_Tu fuiste quien disperso la oscuridad de mi alma y corazón._

_I´ve found a reason for me (Que encontré una razón en mí)_

_To change who I used to be (Para cambiar a quien solía ser)_

_A reason to start over new (Una razón para comenzar otra vez)_

_and the reason is you (Y esa razón eres tú.)_

 

Solo eras un niño. Un niño inocente, asustado, con miedo a que lo hiriesen, con la esperanza de encontrar a alguien que lo llegase a amar de verdad. Que lo amasen por como es en realidad y no por la familia de la que procede.

Tu y yo éramos iguales. Habíamos pasado por nuestro propio infierno, rompimos nuestras cadenas y volamos libres. Lo conseguimos gracias al apoyo que nos dábamos el uno al otro.

Tu me enseñaste lo que solo un niño puede enseñar a un adulto.

Ahora te veo y veo que has crecido, has cambiado, aunque en el interior aun sigues siendo el mismo niño que conocí. Te has hecho fuerte, has crecido. Ahora tienes amigos en los que confías y que te ayudaran.

Ya no tienes que preocuparte por Voltaire, Stanley Dickinson te cuidara. Lo se porque lo conozco. Por eso cuando supe que Voltaire perdió tu custodia le pedí que cuidase de ti. Puedes empezar una nueva vida … olvidar el pasado …

Te prometí que volvería a por ti, pero … ¿Qué dirías ahora de mi?

Ahora debes saber quien fui cuando te conocí. He cambiado, no me reconocerías, fuiste tu y los demás niños quienes me ayudasteis a cambiar. Incluso mi nombre a cambiado, porque ya no soy la misma persona que entro ese día en la Abadía.

 

Me odiarías si supieses … lo que siento por ti?

_I´m sorry that I hurt you (Disculpa si te herí)_

_It´s something I must live with everyday (Es algo con lo que debo vivir todos los días)_

_And all the pain I put you through (Y todo el dolor que te hice pasar)_

_I wish that I could take it all away (Desearía poder echarlo todo afuera)_

_And be the one who catches all your tears (Y así ser el único que atrapa todas tus lágrimas)_

_Thats why i need you to hear (Es por eso que necesito que oigas)_

 

Yo era una adolescente que se enamoro de un niño de 9 años. Al que le enseñe que podía romper sus cadenas y volar lejos si lo deseaba con toda su alma. Tu eras un niño que pedía cariño, que no le hiriesen … pedías alguien en quien confiar…

Que dirías, si te dijera que aun amo a ese niño rebelde, inocente, amable y valiente, que se ha convertido en el adolescente llamado Kai Hiwatari?

Kai … que dirías si te dijera que te he amado durante todos estos años? Porque sino.. porque no te he podido olvidar … que es este sentimiento hacia ti que no ha desaparecido en todos estos años.

 

_I´ve found a reason for me (Que encontré una razón en mí)_

_To change who I used to be (Para cambiar a quien solía ser)_

_A reason to start over new (Una razón para comenzar otra vez)_

_and the reason is you (Y esa razón eres tú.)_

 

Al principio eras un niño mas. Luego te tendí la mano, porque quería ayudarte … porque pedía tu ayuda … porque odiaba que te tratasen así … y al final … acabaste siendo mas que un amigo …

Sino he ido a por ti … sino he cumplido aun mi promesa sabiendo donde estabas … era …

Porque no quería herirte.

Porque no quería abusar de ti.

Porque no quería que volvieras a llorar.

Porque no quería convertirme en otro Voltaire que abusase de ti.

Porque te amo … quería protegerte.

Y por eso pensé que lo mejor era no volver a verte a ver, pero … ha sido lo mejor?

_**Aquí estoy,** _

**he vuelto.**

**Yo te veré pero tu a mi no,**

**porque he cambiado.**

**Mi alma te llama.**

**Busco mi luz …**

**porque eso es lo que tú eres para mi.**

**Mi calida luz de Abril.**

 

* * *

**Punto de Vista … Narrador Omnipresente?**

Kai se levanto tarde ese día. Era una costumbre que estaba cogiendo y que no le gustaba. Él era el que siempre se levantaba temprano y Tyson el que se levantaba tarde.

Tal vez era porque Kai no quería que llegase el día en que comenzaba el campeonato profesional de beyblade, que empezaba ese día, ya que si eso ocurría tendría que invocar ante el presidente del comité de byeblade profesional, Gogen. Kai no quería invocar, no era que le tuviese miedo, simplemente era que no se sentía como invocar, es decir que no le apetecía. Durante la semana que había estado en la casa de Tyson todos le habían pedido que invocase, el único que no lo hizo fue Ray, tal vez porque estaba acostumbrado.

Y mientras Kai no quería que llegase ese día Tyson lo ansiaba, tanto que apenas dormía. No iba a participar pero la idea de ver en directo el campeonato le entusiasmaba tanto que apenas dormía. Hilary decía que acabaría teniendo ojeras bajo sus ojos.

"KAI, LEVANTATE!" Un borrón rojo entro en el cuarto de Kai, sin llamar a la puerta ni pedir permiso, abriendo la ventana de golpe y dejando que entrase toda la luz.

´ Mas fuerte no puede gritar. Kai murmuro para si a la vez que se tapaba con la sabana del futon (Autora: no se si se le llamara sabana), curiosamente Kai se encontraba tan a gusto y calentito en su cama que no quería salir de su nido.

"Vamos Kai, levántate!" El borrón rojo, por otra parte conocido como Tyson Kinomiya, se acerco a Kai para quitarle las sabanas tal y como había echo hace unos días.

"Ni se te ocurra Tyson." Kai le lanzo una de sus famosas miradas de ´ Tócame y te mato. Sabiendo que Tyson tenia la intención de volver a hacerle lo mismo que hace unos días.

**Flashback**

Tyson entro en el cuarto de Kai para ver el motivo de porque Kai no se había levantado sabiendo que su capitán tenia la tendencia de levantarse temprano. Y aunque desde que Kai se había instalado en su casa, este no se había levantado tan temprano como de costumbre, cosa que Tyson asumió que era por culpa de sus heridas y porque no había dormido mucho debido al entrenamiento de Voltaire. Pero eso podía pasar a los 2 días de instalarse, y al día siguiente Kai se levantaría a las 7 de la mañana como siempre. Pero eso no había ocurrido. Curioso y preocupado a la vez, Tyson acabo entrando en el cuarto de Kai solo para encontrarse con Kai durmiendo en su futon.

Tyson se acerco lentamente pensando en una buena manera de despertarse a Kai. Miles de formas se le pasaron por la cabeza, pero sabiendo que Kai le acabaría regañando y doblando su sesión de entrenamiento, prefirió usar la mas simple de todas para que la ira de su capitán no fuese muy grande.

Así que, Tyson cogió la sabana del futon y se la quito a Kai a la vez que decía.

"Ey Kai! levántate dormilón."

**Fin Flashback**

Cabe decir que ese día Tyson cayo rendido en su cama. El cabreo que Kai pillo le duro todo el día, a la vez que Tyson estuvo todo el día entrenando bajo la mirada furiosa de Kai, sin tener un respiro.

"Je, je. Vale pero levántate." Tyson dijo mirando como su capitán estaba de mal humor a pesar de que aun no había echo nada. Por lo que prefirió salir corriendo antes de que Kai decidiera que no irían al campeonato y le obligase a entrenar todo el día.

Desde que Kai se instalo en el dojo, Tyson intento hacer su estancia … como lo diría Kai … mas amena? Bueno todos conocemos a Tyson y la idea de tener a Kai en su casa como residente perenne … pues había echo que Tyson pareciese estar al 100 de su energía todo el día. Por supuesto, a Kai no es que le sentase mal del todo, ya estaba acostumbrado a la actitud de Tyson, pero aun así lo agotaba, a pesar de que salía a dar paseos largos para librarse por unas horas de la molesta presencia de Tyson.

Kai se levanto sabiendo que si no lo hacia no seria Tyson el próximo en entrar por la puerta, sino que serian Ray o el abuelo de Tyson. Así que resignándose al día que le esperaba cogió su ropa y fue al cuarto de baño a vestirse.

No es que Kai se sintiese mal viviendo con Tyson, su abuelo, Max y Ray, estos dos últimos se iban a quedar hasta que terminara el campeonato profesional, pero hubiese preferido que el Señor Dickinson le hubiese dado un apartamento o quedarse en la misma casa del Señor Dickinson, para así tener un poco de paz, tranquilidad y saber que Tyson no entraría de buenas a primeras en su cuarto. Pero no, el señor Dickinson estaba tan ocupado con el campeonato profesional que dejo a Kai en casa de Tyson, pensando que era lo mejor para el para que no estuviese solo y porque el no tenia tiempo de buscarle un apartamento.

Conociendo a Kai tan bien como Tyson lo conocía, uno pensaría que nunca haría una cosa tan suicida y desquiciada como despertar al capitán de su equipo. Así que Kai pensó que si Tyson lo hizo era porque:

1) Lo hacia porque era un completo idiota y le daba igual morir a manos de Kai.

2) Por culpa del campeonato profesional Tyson estaba MUY entusiasmado y toda esa energía le hacia hacer cosas suicidas, como despertar a Kai. Y por supuesto no era consciente de las consecuencias.

3) Estaba absolutamente y totalmente aburrido.

Estos eran los mismos pensamientos de Ray cuando este vio a Tyson salir corriendo del cuarto de Kai, pero como no oyó ningún grito por parte de su capitán pensó que:

1) TYSON POR FIN HABIA ENTRADO EN RAZON y no se atrevió a despertar a Kai.

2) Kai ya estaba despierto cuando Tyson entro.

Ray tampoco entendía como Kai, que siempre se levanto el primero de todos incluso antes que el abuelo de Tyson, había estado esta ultima semana levantándose casi a la misma hora que Tyson. Los primeros día Ray, al igual que Tyson y Max, lo atribuyo a las heridas y el cansancio que Kai mostró cuando llego debido al entrenamiento al que Voltaire lo había sometido. Pero a los 2 días de instalarse en casa de Tyson sus heridas ya se habían curado, así que no entendió porque el resto de los días Kai siguió levantando a esa hora.

"Ya has despertado a Kai, Tyson?" Max dijo mientras Tyson entraba en la cocina y se sentaba en la mesa para desayunar.

"Nop, ya estaba despierto y de mal humor." Tyson dijo mientras se comía una tostada.

"Entonces mejor que no le digas nada. Creo que esta así porque si vemos a Gogen, el presidente del comité del campeonato profesional, este le pedirá que invoque, y el no quiere"

"No veo porque no. Si puede invocar que lo haga, ya quisiera yo poder hacerlo."

"Tyson, Kai no es como tu. Y el poder invocar ha sido el motivo por el que ha tenido muchos problemas. Acaso has olvidado como estaba cuando el Señor Dickinson lo trajo?" Ray dijo mientras miraba muy seriamente a Tyson.

"… no" Tyson dijo murmurando.

Claro que se acordaba de eso, era como el día que venció a Brooklyn, Kai estaba cubierto de vendas. Sus heridas habían sido graves y estuvo una semana en el mismo hospital que Tala recuperándose.

Cuando el señor Dickinson entro en su casa seguido de un Kai envuelto en vendas y cansado, Tyson se asusto mucho pensando en que algo muy malo le había pasado a su capitán. Sus heridas eran de entrenar pero aun así … Kai era uno de los mejores amigos de Tyson y el no quería que nada malo le pasase a Kai. Era extraño pero a Tyson, Kai estaba como un hermano. Pero eso no era lo que mas le preocupo, no solo eran sus heridas sino la expresión triste que tenían sus ojos cuando empezaron a hablar sobre las invocaciones. Su cara era neutra como siempre pero sus ojos … era como si estuviese recordando algo o a alguien.

Tyson no supo si los demás lo vieron, pero desde ese momento, y sabiendo que Voltaire había intentado utilizar a Kai una vez mas, se le quitaron un poco las ganas de aprender a invocar. Kai lo había pasado muy mal por saber invocar … cosa que le llevaba a preguntarse … ¿Quién enseño a Kai a invocar? De seguro que Voltaire no fue. Tal vez eso fue lo que Kai recordó y lo puso triste.

A Tyson le gustaría encontrarse a la persona que enseño a Kai a invocar, por que así le podría decir todos los problemas que Kai había tenido por saber invocar.

**Continua en Capitulo 3 – Part 2: Tu mano en la Mía … Siempre Juntas … Hasta en la Lejanía**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de la Autora: Por si no os habéis dado cuenta, desde el principio hasta que Kai se levanta, hace referencia al personaje OC que he creado.


	4. Chapter 4: Por toda la Eternidad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de la Autora: Tal y como dije en el primer capitulo, no tenia intención de hacer mas de un capitulo por eso tardo tanto en actualizar, y que además voy creando la historia según acabo un capitulo.
> 
> \- La canción es: I AM por Killing Heidi. Y sigue ese orden. Esta vez no he cambiado las estrofas. Me encanta la canción. La traducción no es muy buena pero tampoco lo es mi ingles.
> 
> \- Los nombres de los personajes que no salen en la serie de Beyblade son de otras series o que he recogido por ahí. No hagáis caso de ellos y no los comparéis con personajes de otras series que tengan el mismo nombre.
> 
> \- No se como se llama la ciudad donde vive Tyson pero en algunos fics la llaman Bey City o algo así, así que le he puesto ese nombre.
> 
> \- Daichi no saldrá en principio, no se si mas adelante.

**Capitulo 3 – Part 2: Tu mano en la Mía… Siempre Juntas… Hasta en la Lejanía… Por toda la Eternidad**

 

**¡Impresionante!**

Esa era la 1º palabra que le vino a la mente a Tyson cuando llego al estadio de beyblade de Bey City. Y no era para menos, la zona no era la misma y costaba reconocerla. La gente se reunía en los campeonatos de beyblade pero … esto era excesivo, la cantidad de gente que había era asombrosa, había más gente que en un concierto de rock. Grupos de personas que iban de un lado a otro, puestos de comida, de camisetas, etc…, más la pantalla gigante que había para la gente que no pudiese entrar al estadio.

"WOO! Nunca había visto a tanta gente." Max dijo mientras miraba con asombrado a su alrededor.

"Había oído que este campeonato atraía a la gente pero esto es increíble." Rei dijo mirando a su alrededor. La cantidad de gente que iba y venia era increíble.

Kai, Kenny, Hilary y el abuelo de Tyson miraban con asombro la zona, impresionados por la cantidad de gente.

"Hola a todos." El Señor Dickinson dijo cuando se acerco a ellos, un hombre y una mujer estaban detrás de el y parecían ser sus secretarios.

"Hola Dickinson. Sabes si Hiro a llegado?" El abuelo de Tyson le pregunto al acercarse a el.

"Creo que llegaba esta mañana."

"Hiro va avenir?" Tyson pregunto y llama la atención de los demás.

"Si, y va a participar." El Señor Dickinson dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

"QUEEEEEE!" El grito de Tyson llamo la atención de los que pasaban cerca, de echo, algunos pensaron que grito así porque había visto a alguno de los participantes y por eso miraron con curiosidad al grupo.

"Tyson vuelve a gritar y nos vamos a entrenar perdiéndote el campeonato." Kai le dijo a Tyson mientras que este se puso pálido ante la amenaza de su capitán, sabiendo que Kai no estaba de buen humor desde que se levanto.

"Tranquilízate Kai. Y si Tyson, Hiro va a par …" El Señor Dickinson dijo acercándose a Kai, pero no llego a terminar por …

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

El Señor Dickinson no pudo terminar debido al grito de un joven que se les acerba rápidamente con una expresión de pánico en su cara.

"Pero que …" Max

"Quien es?" Hilary pregunto.

"Es Terry." El Señor Dickinson dijo mientras suspiraba como si fuera algo de lo más normal.

"Se habrá encontrado con su club de Fans." La mujer que acompaña al Señor Dickinson dijo mirando a este ultimo.

"AAAHHH! Dickinson!" Un hombre de unos 29 años grito mientras corría hacia el Señor Dickinson. Tenia el pelo negro y ojos azules que le dan un toque exótico. Llevaba una cazadora y pantalones negros.

El tal Terry se acerco al Señor Dickinson y se escondió detrás de el. Y ahora todos podían ver porque huía. Una HORDA de chicas venia corriendo detrás de el. La susodicha HORDA de chicas, porque eran el club de fans de Terry, se pararon cuando vieron que Terry estaba oculto detrás del Señor Dickinson

"Ejem! Señoritas les agradecería que dejaran de perseguir a uno de los participantes del campeonato. Como entenderán debe estar en plena forma si quieren que gane. Me equivoco?" El Señor Dickinson dijo de la forma más educada que pudo pero era evidente en su tono que no estaba nada contento con la actitud de las chicas.

Ante tales palabras las chicas parecían calmarse y algunas parecían haber decidido hacer caso al Señor Dickinson y empezaron a irse, mientras que algunas se quedaron mirando haber si conseguían acercarse a Terry. Sin embargo, el Señor Dickinson decidió ignorarlas y se digirió hacia los Bladebreakers.

"Todas esas chicas son de su club de fans?" Tyson dijo mirando incrédulo a las chicas y pensando que porque no tenia el un club de fans tan grande.

"Eso parece." Rei dijo mirando a las chicas a la vez que le caía una gota de sudor.

"Será mejor que entremos ya. Terry estos son los Bladebreakers. Chicos este es Terry Mcguines, quedo 4º en el campeonato del año pasado." El Señor Dickinson dijo mientras se alejaba de Terry para que este pudiese saludar y que dejase de esconderse de detrás de el.

"Así que tu eres Tyson …" Terry dijo saliendo de detrás del Señor Dickinson y mirando fijamente a Tyson.

"Si, el campeón del mundo de beyblade júnior. Mucho gusto." Tyson le extendió la mano.

"Je, que inocente. Puede que quedase 4º el año pasado pero soy unos de los 5 mejores." Terry le dijo con arrogancia pero aun así le dio la mano a Tyson. Aunque los demás no veían con buenos ojos a Terry.

"Aun sigues robándoles caramelos a los niños Terry? Eres patético hombre." Una voz femenina dijo y todos se volvieron haber quien era.

"Mira quien hablo, la que no para de meterse en peleas." Terry dijo volviéndose a la chica y esta le saco la lengua.

La chica vestía un traje de moto negro y marrón, una mochila en su espalada y en una de sus manos un casco. Sus ojos y pelo eran marrones.

"Hola Kamatari. Chicos esta es Kamatari Matsumoto, 3º en el campeonato del año pasado. Kamatari estos son los Bladebrakers." El Señor Dickinson dijo saludando a la recién llegada.

"Hola Dickinson. Ya tenia ganas de conoceros." Kamatari dijo mientras los miraba. "Ey! Tú eres Kai Hiwatari, no? Querrías tener una beybattle conmigo después de los combates de hoy?" Kamatari le dijo a Kai con tono serio.

"Ee! Porque con él, yo soy el que ha ganado el campeonato 3 veces." Tyson protesto.

"Eso fue pura chiripa." Terry y Kamatari dijeron a la vez mirando a Tyson.

"Como que chiripa! Tuve que esforzarme al máximo en cada campeonato." Tyson protesto y si no hubiese sido por Max y Rei se hubiese lanzado a Terry y Kamatari.

"Eso es cierto. Por muy campeones que seáis no tenéis derecho a decir eso. No recuerdo que a su edad ganaseis ningún campeonato." El abuelo de Tyson dijo en un tono muy enfadado.

"Oh, vamos. Todo el mundo sabe que ha ganado por suerte. No tiene técnica alguna y sus habilidades son pésimas." Terry dijo mientras ignoraba al abuelo de Tyson.

"Por una vez estoy de acuerdo contigo. Por otro lado Kai Hiwatari tiene técnica y habilidad. Así que … aceptas mi reto?" Kamatari le pregunto a Kai.

"No me interesa." Kai dijo sin apenas mirarla.

"Eee, porque no? No todos los días se te presenta una oportunidad como esta y no esperes que te lo vuelva a pedir." Kamatari dijo en un tono que uno no sabia si decir que era entre decepción porque Kai no había aceptado, o en un tono que pone una niña chica cuando no esta consiguiendo lo que quiere.

"Dudo que acepte, tiene miedo de que descubras quien es su maestro." Terry dijo con una sonrisa en su cara como diciendo que por eso Kai no quería luchar. Kai no dijo nada.

"El incidente con tu "abuelo" es conocido por la mayoría de los participantes, y teniendo en cuenta tu segundo combate contra Brooklyn es evidente que sabes invocar. La pregunta es: ¿porque no invocaste si sabias? Podrías haber ganada en tu 1º enfrentamiento contra Brooklyn si hubieses invocado y al no ser un combate de campeonato podrías haberlo hecho sin que te penalizasen. Pero en vez de eso no lo hiciste y perdiste. Bastante patético por tu parte, teniendo en cuenta que siempre has hecho todo lo posible por ganar, incluso traicionar a tu "Equipo"." Terry dijo con desden, con arrogancia y con tono de provocación.

Esto último le sentó a Kai como si le hubiesen echado un cubo de agua helada. Este miro a Terry con puro odio en sus ojos y Terry le devolvió la mirada. Al resto también le sentó igual o peor, sobre todo porque recordaron cuando Kai los había traicionado en su 1º campeonato y cuando en el campeonato pasado se fue con el equipo de Tala. De hecho Tyson iba a saltar hacia Terry y decirle cuatro cosas cuando …

"Veo que no has cambiado Terry. No te cansas de actuar como un crió?"

Ante la nueva voz todos se volvieron para ver a una joven con rasgos europeos, pelo largo castaños, llevando gafas de sol, pantalones y camisa vaquera azules. Llevando una mochila a su espalda.

Al lado de la chica, un anciano con una gran barba blanca y con un bastón de madera sonreía con entretenimiento.

"Ah, Gogen, Kaori. Me alegro de veros." El Señor Dickinson dijo saludando a cada uno. Era evidente de que se alegraba ya que así Gogen podría detener a Terry.

"Dickinson." Gogen cabeceo en señal de saludar a Señor Dickinson, pero sin dejar de sonreír. Kaori también cabeceo hacia Señor Dickinson.

"Como no, la favorita del presidente." Terry dijo con un tono despectivo y de odio.

"Ya te partí la cara una vez y lo volvería a hacer aunque eso suponiese volver a pasa noches en la cárcel, Mcguines." Kaori dijo con un tono amenazante que dejo a Terry helado, era evidente el odio que sentía hacia el en su voz y también de que no se cortaba ni un pelo.

"Kaori, Terry, dejad las peleas para el campeonato." Gogen dijo a ambos pero retuvo su mirada más tiempo en Kaori.

Terry puso mala cara y empezó a andar hacia el estadio sin decir nada.

"Cada vez esta mas insoportable. Para su edad se lo tiene demasiado creído. Solo porque su padre es miembro del comité." Kamatari dijo a los Bladebrakers que miraban a la recién llegada y al que se iba. Por el tono, a Kamatari tampoco le caía bien Terry.

"Kamatari." Gogen dijo en un tono de advertencia.

"Si, si. Te vienes?" Kamatari le pregunto a Kaori que había estado mirando a las Bladebreakers, pero esta no dijo nada y empezó a seguir a Kamatari.

 

_I know, I know, I know, I know what you'd say (Yo sé, yo sé, yo sé, yo sé lo que dirías)_

_I know, I know, I know, I know all the games you play (Yo sé, yo sé, yo sé, yo sé todos lo juegos que juegas)_

_I am, I am, I am, I am not afraid cause (Yo soy, yo soy, yo soy, yo no soy causa asustada)_

_I know, I know, I know, I know what to say (Yo sé, yo sé, yo sé, yo sé qué decir)_

 

"Kaori, Kaori Kinomoto?"

"La conoces Kenny?" Hilary le pregunto.

"Que si la conoce? HILARY! La conoce el mundo entero." Tyson le dijo a Hilary mientras la miraba con ojos incrédulos.

"Ha quedado 2º en el campeonato profesional dos veces. A pesar de que no ha ganado nunca el campeonato, todo el mundo sabe que es la mejor." Max dijo mirando hacia donde iba Kaori y de repente salio corriendo diciendo que le iba a pedir que le firmase un autógrafo.

"EY! Max espera!" Rei, Tyson y Kenny gritaron y siguieron a Max que ya había alcanzado a Kaori y Kamatari.

"Tan buena es?" Hilary le pregunto a Kai, el único que quedaba. Este solo cabeceo e iba a seguir a los otros.

"Ah, Kai un momento." Gogen dijo cuando se acerco. El Señor Dickinson y el abuelo de Tyson detrás de el.

 

_I feel it, its coming, it's here if you want it (Yo lo siento, esta viniendo, es aquí si lo deseas)_

 

"Espero que no hayas olvidado lo que dije hace una semana." Gogen miro a Kai seriamente.

"No lo he olvidado." Kai dijo sabiendo que se refería a que tendría que invocar.

"Gogen, como tutor de Kai no aceptare que le obligues a que haga algo que no quiere." El Señor Dickinson dijo en un tono muy serio y dando haber que no le importaba que Gogen fuese el presidente del campeonato profesional.

"Estoy del lado de Dickinson. No puedes obligarle." El abuelo de Tyson dijo apoyando al Señor Dickinson.

"Lo se. Dame una respuesta cuando acaben los combates de hoy." Kai cabeceo en afirmación ante lo que Gogen dijo.

 

_I am out on my own, moving in shadow, nobody knows who i am (Estoy hacia fuera en mi propio, moviéndose en la sombra, nadie sabe quien soy)_

_Standing alone, and it's me but you can't see who I am (Manteniendo solo, y soy yo pero no puedes ver quien soy)_

 

"Solo una cosa mas Kai. Conociste a alguien en Rusia hace 5 años, no? A una tal Mercedes Gómez, por causalidad?" **(1)**

 

_I'd like to rip you out of your skin (Quisiera rasgarle de ti fuera de tu piel)_

_I'd switch us around and put you back in (Nos cambiaría alrededor y lo pondrías adentro)_

_And I know, I know, I know, I know what to say (Y yo sé, yo sé, yo sé, yo sé qué decir)_

_But it couldn't be any other way (Pero no podía ser de ninguna otra manera)_

_I feel it, its coming, it's here if you want it (Yo lo siento, esta viniendo, es aquí si lo deseas)_

_I am out on my own, moving in shadow, nobody knows who i am (Estoy hacia fuera en mi propio, moviéndose en la sombra, nadie sabe quien soy)_

_Standing alone, and it's me but you can't see who I am (Manteniendo solo, y soy yo pero no puedes ver quien soy)_

 

"Kai, estas bien?" Hilary le pregunto a Kai al ver como este parecía haber visto un fantasma. Kai iba a contestar cuando Gogen lo interrumpió.

 

_So close but you don't know, and it's me but you can't see (Tan cerca pero tu no sabes, y soy yo pero no puedes ver)_

 

"Lo sabia. Desde que casi invocas cuando te enfrentaste a Brooklyn. El echo de que ella supiese tanto sobre Biovolt y de que insistiera en que Dickinson te adoptase. Tus movimientos se parecen a los suyos en algunos aspectos. Voy a tener que hablar con ella." Gogen dijo mientras miraba hacia el estadio.

 

_So close but you don't know, and it's me but you can't see (Tan cerca pero tu no sabes, y soy yo pero no puedes ver)_

 

"U-n Un momento. La conoce? Sabe donde esta?" La voz de Kai temblaba, era como si no se creyera lo que estaba pasando.

 

_So close but you don't know, and it's me but you can't see (Tan cerca pero tu no sabes, y soy yo pero no puedes ver)_

 

Hilary nunca había visto a Kai así. Por un lado no parecía creerse lo que Gogen había dicho. Por otro parecía alguien que había estado gran parte de su vida buscando a alguien importante y después de mucho tiempo tenia una pista de donde podía estar esa persona.

 

_So close but you don't know, and it's me but you can't see (Tan cerca pero tu no sabes, y soy yo pero no puedes ver)_

 

"Que si la conozco?" Gogen dijo en un tono de asombro.

"Es normal que no la hayas reconocido, han pasado 5 años desde que os visteis. Otra cosas que tendré que preguntarle es porque no te ha saludado." Gogen dijo en un tono pensativo.

 

_So close but you don't know, and it's me but you can't see (Tan cerca pero tu no sabes, y soy yo pero no puedes ver)_

_I feel it, its coming, it's here if you want it (Yo lo siento, esta viniendo, es aquí si lo deseas)_

 

"Que quiere decir? Dígame donde esta!" Kai estaba nervioso y enfadando. Ella estaba aquí, lo había visto a el y no le había dicho nada? ¿Por qué? Kai estaba confundido y aunque sabía que ella tenía motivos para no haber vuelto durante estos 5 años, Kai no entendía como es que si estaba aquí no había dicho nada.

"Umm … seguro que sabes que la bestia bit de Kaori es Bahamut, no?" Kai cabeceo ante la pregunta de Gogen. Bahamut, el rey de los dragones, el dragón negro de la luna y la oscuridad.

 

_I am out on my own, moving in shadow, nobody knows who i am (Estoy hacia fuera en mi propio, moviéndose en la sombra, nadie sabe quien soy)_

_Standing alone, and it's me but you can't see who I am (Manteniendo solo, y soy yo pero no puedes ver quien soy)_

 

"Lo que casi nadie sabe es que Bahamut es la 2º bestia bit de Kaori. La primera bestia bit tu si la conocerás. Cuando la invoca suele posarse en su hombro izquierdo y tiene 5 colas... " Gogen dejo caer la frase para ver la reacción de Kai y tuvo éxito a la primera.

Si Kai estaba pálido antes ahora lo estaba más. Todo el color de su cara se había ido, cosa que hacia que sus ojos sobresaliesen.

Incertidumbre, confusión, miedo a que no fuese verdad. Miedo a que fuese un sueño y al despertarse nada fuese real. Pero por otro lado eso es lo que el quería que fuese.

 

_So close but you don't know, (Tan cerca pero tu no sabes)_

_And it's me but you just can't see who I am (Y soy yo pero tu no puedes ver quien soy)_

 

Tyson y los demás volvieron para ver a Kai pálido como una sabana. Tyson miro hacia Hilary para preguntarle que le pasaba a Kai pero ella se encogió de hombros, aunque sabia que esto era importante para Kai. Este miro hacia donde estaban Kamatari y Kaori. Esta ultima se quito las gafas y miro hacia Kai.

So close but you don't know, (Tan cerca pero tu no sabes)

 

_And it's me but you just can't see who I am (Y soy yo pero tu no puedes ver quien soy)_

 

Su pelo castaño se movía con el viento.

Sus ojos violetas que lo miran con tristeza, pesar, miedo, arrepentimiento, confusión. Ella era la misma pero a la vez no.

El tiempo la había cambiado … los había cambiado a ambos.

Todo era igual que antes y a la vez nada seria igual que antes.

Una lágrima se resbalo por su mejilla.

Dicen que las lágrimas de un Fénix lo curan todo.

Pero Kai dudo que sus lágrimas curasen algo. **(2)**

 

_So close but you don't know, (Tan cerca pero tu no sabes)_

_And it's me but you just can't see who I am (Y soy yo pero tu no puedes ver quien soy)_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de la Autora: Otro más. No digo de actualizar pronto porque no será así. Esto es lo que me pasa por hacer un fanfic sin haberlo escrito antes en sucio o seguir un guión. Espero que os haya gustado. Ya se que os he dejado en la incertidumbre pero voy haber si me sale mejor el próximo. No se me da bien manejar muchos personajes, así que no os extrañéis si alguien no sale o habla poco.
> 
> (1) No, este no es mi nombre, mas quisiera. En realidad el nombre tiene un significado que tiene que ver con la personalidad del personaje.
> 
> (2) El texto original era para cuando Kai estuviese triste y es evidente que en este momento debe estar contento, pero es que venia de perlas. De todas maneras creo que ha quedado claro que Kai esta triste porque la chica que le importa le ha visto y no le ha dicho nada. Creo que la canción lo expresa muy bien y recomiendo que la busquéis.


	5. Chapter 5: Mi mano en la Tuya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de la autora: POR FIIIINNNN! SIIIIII! Realmente se me fue la inspiración y no supe como hacerlo. Desde que termina el punto de vista de Kaori, lo hice en una noche (lo que hace la época de exámenes ¬¬). Un capitulo muy romántico, pero es que realmente no sabia como hacerlo. Espero que os guste y advierto que hay epilogo que esta a la mitad. De echo hice antes el epilogo que el capitulo
> 
> \- Podría poner muchas canciones para este capitulo, pero ninguna me convence así que pondré unos ejemplos (canción-autor): Everytime We Touch – Cascada, Time - I'Dees, All You Wanted - Michelle Branco, Te Busqué - Nelly Furtado Y Juanes, El Cielo no entiende – OBK, Simple And Clean - Utada Hikaru.

**Capitulo 4: Tu mano en la Mía… Siempre Juntas… Hasta en la Lejanía… Por toda la Eternidad… Mi mano en la Tuya…**

 

**Para ellos el mundo se detuvo.**

**Todo dejo de moverse pero a la vez todo se movía.**

**Fue un segundo, un segundo que duro una eternidad.**

**Y con una mirada, dos almas gemelas, dos almas totalmente opuestas…**

**se llamaban la una a la otra con gritos desesperados.**

 

**(Punto de Vista: Kai)**

Te he buscado y esperado durante tanto tiempo que no se que decirte.

Dime porque…

Dime algo para saber que esto no es un sueño.

Dime algo para saber que esta es la realidad.

Es posible que dos personas con personalidades opuestas, con vidas opuestas pero con un punto en común, puedan enamorarse a pesar de tener 7 años de diferencia entre ellos?

Dicen que el amor lo traspasa todo. Todo lo que necesito, todo lo que quiero… eres tu.

Tu eres la única persona que ha intentado comprenderme, la única que se ha interesado por saber el porque y ha ido hasta el origen de mi ser. Y de la misma manera, tú me permitiste mirar en el fondo de tu alma.

Somos diferentes, tan diferentes, que si fuésemos personas normales y corrientes no podríamos estar juntas. Pero tú y yo no somos tan diferentes como aparentamos, tenemos en común muchas mas cosas de las que crees.

Dicen que el amor es comprensión, entenderse el uno al otro, dar sin recibir nada a cambio, el sacrificar y anteponer las necesidades de la persona que amas por encima de las tuyas propias.

Si esto es así, entonces yo …

Puede que solo sea un adolescente pero estoy seguro de este sentimiento… y dudo que cambie en mucho tiempo. Dicen que el primer amor nunca se olvida y yo estoy seguro de eso, ya que nada, ni Voltaire ni Black Dranzer, podrían hacer que me olvidase de ti.

Porque tu siempre has sido y serás mi primer y ultimo amor…

**Te he buscado…**

**Te he llamado…**

**Te he esperado con paciencia…**

**Pero ya no puedo más.**

**Ven a por mí.**

**Sálvame,**

**Y llévame contigo al mismísimo infierno.**

 

**(Punto de Vista: Kaori)**

Algunas cosas cambian.

Algunas cosas no pueden cambiar.

Es por eso, que a pesar de todos estos años, podemos estar como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado, como si aun estuviéramos los dos, el uno delante del otro.

Por eso… a pesar de que los dos hemos cambiado, podemos estar como si nada hubiese cambiado.

A pesar del tiempo que ha pasado, a pesar de lo mucho que he cambiado, que hemos cambiado, te sigo viendo como si fuese ayer cuando nos despedimos.

Es extraño que a pesar de todo este tiempo, a pesar del poco tiempo que estuvimos juntos, te siga queriendo con tanta fuerza.

Esto es lo que llaman amor. Quien diría que el amor que aparecía en las historias que os contaba existiese de verdad. Nunca creí que existiese de verdad, por eso siempre tuve miedo a decirte lo que sentía por ti, porque si yo no estaba segura de que era amor… entonces como iba a decirte que te amaba?

Ey, Kai, recuerdas cuando estábamos los dos solos en el lago entrenando? Las veces que reíamos, que nos peleábamos y llorábamos juntos? Bueno, era yo quien lloraba porque tu no… pero yo lloraba por los dos, o eso es lo que decías. Esas veces que estábamos los dos juntos, donde el tiempo parecía detenerse y que nunca se iba a poner en movimiento… no se tu pero para mi han sido los mejores momentos de mi vida. Toda mi vida ha sido un caos, y esos efímeros momentos que he pasado contigo han sido lo único normal en mi vida. Creo que fue ahí donde me enamore de ti.

Ne, Kai, serias capaz de amar a alguien que es siete años mayor que tu? ¿Serias capaz de amar a alguien que es completamente diferente de ti? ¿Qué es tu polo apuesto? Porque eso es lo que somos y supongo que por eso es porque te amo a pesar de todo.

**Durante mucho tiempo he esperado esto.**

**Y ahora aquí estamos, tu y yo.**

**Aquí. El uno frente al otro.**

**Mil palabras queremos decir.**

**Mil palabras que no hace falta decir.**

**Al mirar atrás parece que no ha pasado tanto tiempo,**

**que fue ayer cuando nos despedimos.**

**Pero aquí estamos.**

**El uno delante del otro.**

**Sin saber que decir.**

 

* * *

"¡Bienvenidos todos, tanto los que están en el estadio como los que nos ven por televisión. Este año comienza la XX edición del Campeonato Profesional de Beyblade. Y por 5º vez se celebra en Japón, el país del actual campeón de beyblade júnior, Kinomiya Tyson!"

"Y ahora empezara su discurso. Debería escribir un libro con ellos."

"Vamos Kamatari ya sabes que ama su trabajo."

"Lo conoces Hiro?"

"Tyson, el comentarista es un invocador retirado y se conoce a todos los invocadores." Hiro dijo y mira a Tyson como si lo que dijese fuese lo más normal del mundo.

"Conoce a todos?" Max pregunto a Hiro, a su lado Rei miraba hacia el estadio pero sin perder el hilo de la conversación.

"A todos, no se le escapa ninguno y siempre se entera de todo." Hiro dijo con una gota de sudor.

"¡Y este año esperamos con ansia el combate entre el campeón del mundo John y la subcampeona Kaori. Esperemos que el hecho de que Kaori tenga un discípulo le anime a dar el máximo de si misma!"

"Lo veis?" Hiro dijo con resignación.

"Es el mayor cotilla del mundo se entera de todo. Kaori no va a estar de buen humor." Kamatari dijo con algo de temor en su voz.

"Porque no?" Hilary pregunto curiosa por el tono de voz de Kamatari.

"Porque Kai es su discípulo, no?" Rei dijo y miro a Kamatari y Hiro que asintieron.

….

….

….

"QUEEE!" Tyson, Max, Kenny y Hilary gritaron a la vez haciendo que la gente los mirase.

El comentarista había terminado su discurso y la gente le aplaudía y gritaba entusiasmada. En la pantalla principal aparecieron el orden de los combates. Las gente al verlo grito mas ya que el primer combate …

"Como lo has sabido?" Hiro le pregunto a Rei.

"Kaori estuvo en mi aldea el año pasado y la ví invocar. Cuando vi a Kai luchar contra Brooklyn caí en la misma conclusión que los demás invocadores." Rei dijo mirando la pantalla.

"Pero como …" Tyson empezó pero….

"Kaori va a combatir en 1º lugar." Max lo corto al ver que anunciaban el combate en la pantalla.

"Se conocieron en Rusia, Kaori paso allí casi 5 años. Es increíble que Kai no haya invocado en todo este tiempo." Kamatari dijo frunciendo el ceño al ver que anunciaban el combate de Kaori contra el campeón del mundo.

"Si, pero ahora sabemos porque es tan bueno." Hiro dijo frunciendo el ceño, también, al mirar la pantalla.

"Los dos se van a enfrentar en el 1º combate?" Kenny dijo y anunciando lo que pensaban los demás y no entendían. El campeón y la subcampeona luchan en 1º lugar?

"Si conocía a Kai desde hace tanto tiempo y fue su maestra, porque no ha venido a por el? Porque a esperado tanto tiempo y ha dejado que Kai … " Tyson no continuo, apretó sus puños pensado en que si Kaori hubiese vuelto antes Kai no habría tenido problemas con Voltaire.

"Kaori ha estado ocupada en estos 5 años, ser la mejor exige un precio Tyson. Deberías dar gracias de que al menos haya vuelto." Kamatari miro con gran seriedad a Tyson.

Tyson bajo la cabeza y miro al estadio. El comentarista anunciaba el 1º combate que daría comienzo al campeonato. En lo alto de las gradas, Kamatari, Hiro, Tyson, Rei, Max, Hilary y Kenny, miraron hacia el estadio para ver a John, un hombre de unos 26 años de raza negra entrar al estadio y saludando a la gente.

"Mas le vale haber vuelto para quedarse, porque sino, me convertiré en invocador y la derrotare." Tyson dijo con determinación.

Los demás sonrieron sabiendo que en realidad era su forma de decir que se preocupaba por Kai.

"Antes de eso tendrás que pasar un entrenamiento muy difícil." Hiro le dijo a su hermano a la vez que le ponía la mano en el hombro.

"Si, y Kai te lleva años de adelanto." Max le dijo sonriendo.

"Tendrás que vencerlo a el antes y eso no será fácil." Kenny le dijo a su mejor amigo.

"Además tendrás que derrotar a todos los invocadores que se ponga en tu camino y yo seré uno de ellos." Rei le dijo a Tyson y los demás lo miraron.

"Vas a ser invocador Rei!" Hilary miro sorprendida a Rei al igual que los otros.

"Porque no. Seria estupendo que todos los Bladebreakers lo fuesen no?" Rei dijo mirando a Max que cabeceo.

"SIII, no solo seremos los mejores en el campeonato júnior sino en el profesional también!" Tyson dijo abrazando a sus amigos.

Kamatari miro a los Baldebreakers y después a Hiro, el cual se volvió a mirarla y sonrió.

´ Parece que acaba de nacer una nueva generación de invocadores, Kaori. Kamatari pensó y miro al estadio viendo a Kaori ya dispuesta a lanzar. En la puerta de donde Kaori había salido estaba Kai, con los brazos cruzados y apoyado en la pared. Kamatari no pudo evitar sonreír ante el encuentro de ambos. Parecía que las cosas iban a cambiar. (1)

**Flashback**

"Ey, Kai te ocurre algo?"

"Estas muy pálido Kai"

Kai no contesto a Tyson y Max, Rei lo miraba extrañado y miro a los mayores los cuales miraban sin entender, salvo Gogen que sonreía.

"Kai adonde vas?"

La voz de Tyson hizo que Rei mirase a Kai que avanzaba enfadado y con paso rápido a donde estaban Kaori y Kamatari, ambas mirando a Kai. Cuando este llego a donde estaban ambas cogió la mano de Kaori y la comenzó a arrastrar hacia el estadio dejando a todos sin saber que decir o hacer.

Kaori no se quejo de que Kai la arrastrase hacia el estadio, de echo pensó que era lo mejor porque en ese momento no sabia como actuar. Ella tenía miedo de lo que Kai diría. Sabía que había sido Gogen el que le dijo a Kai que ella estaba ahí, pero… realmente cuando ella lo vio no sabia que decir o que hacer. Que podía hacer? Saltar de golpe y decir: "Kai! Soy yo, Kaori, he vuelto después de 5 años."

No, ella no podía hacer eso porque ella se sentía culpable de no haber regresado en ese tiempo. Es cierto que había estado haciendo cosas importantes pero… ella no podía dejar de sentirse culpable…

Kaori regreso a la realidad cuando Kai paro, entonces se dio cuenta de que estaban en una habitación del estadio donde no había nadie. Kai no le había soltado la mano y la miraba fijamente. Kaori quiso retroceder, Kai la miraba enfadado y ella lo entendía. Ella no sabía que decir o que hacer …

"No me importa."

Ella lo miro extrañada.

"De verdad, no me importa, entiendo que hayas hecho lo que has hecho." Esta vez Kai miro al suelo pero sin soltar la mano, como si tuviese miedo de que desapareciese.

"Kai… yo…" Ella empezó pero no pudo continuar porque unos labios calidos se posaron sobre los suyos.

Kai aun no sabía si esto era real o no, así que decidió que no lo iba a estropear enfadándose. El la había esperado y ella había cumplido su promesa volviendo. Eso era lo único que le bastaba. No le importaba el motivo por el que ella había tardado en volver porque el ya sabia cual era, y realmente no entendía que había echo el para merecer a alguien como ella. Cierto que estaba enfadado porque ella no le había saludado al verlo pero si el hubiese estado en su lugar, lo mas seguro es que hubiese hecho lo mismo.

Dicen que el amor es comprensión y en este momento Kai sabía que estaba enamorado de ella.

Sus labios se juntaron, tímidamente dan los primeros pasos, ninguno quiere estropear el momento y a la vez tienen miedo del rechazo del otro. Estos sentimientos han estado ocultos durante mucho tiempo. Ellos avanzan, lentos pero firmes, como si estuviesen aprendiendo el paso de un baile muy complicado. Kaori lo abraza, el rodea con sus brazos su cintura. Ella ahonda el beso y pide permiso para entrar, el deja que entre y sus lenguas empiezan el baile. La pasión se desborda, llevan mucho tiempo deseando esto… y los dos se sumergen en un beso que llevan años esperando…

Ambos se separan, jadean, se miran y se sonríen. Una mirada lo dice todo. Ella pone besos de mariposa en sus labios, el la abraza con mas fuerza, lleva mucho esperando esto.

"Kai… he vuelto." Ella lo mira a los ojos. Le pide perdón por tardar, le pide que no la deje marchar.

"Bienvenida." El la mira a los ojos. La perdona y le promete que no la dejara marchar, que ambos estarán juntos.

No le importaba… no quería saber el porque no había vuelto a por el sabiendo donde estaba… no quería oír ninguna excusa… no quería saber que había hecho en estos años… lo único que quería era que ella estuviese a su lado y no lo dejase solo nunca mas.

Se vuelven a besar, esta vez es mas corto, oyen el ruido del comentarista, pronto empezara el campeonato y ella tiene que estar allí.

Los dos se separan, no saben que decir, a ambos les parece un sueño. Un sueño que no quieren romper. Los dos salen y comienzan a ir al centro del estadio.

"¡Y este año esperamos con ansia el combate entre el campeón del mundo John y la semi campeona Kaori. Esperemos que el hecho de que Kaori tenga un discípulo le anime a dar el máximo de si misma. !"

Kai la mira preguntándose que ha sido eso.

"Luego te lo cuento." Kaori suspira resignada.

"Eso espero. Me gustan tus historias." Kai la coge de la mano.

Ambos se sonríen. Mas tarde, a la noche, ella le contara una historia que trata de una chica que 5 años atrás tuvo que dejar a la persona que amaba, y de cómo en esos 5 años ha luchado por volver con esa persona tan especial.

El comentarista había terminado su discurso y la gente le aplaudía y gritaba entusiasmada. En la pantalla principal aparecieron el orden de los combates. Las gente al verlo grito mas ya que el primer combate …

"John vs. Kinomoto Kaori!"

La gente grito ante el anuncio del primer combate. Los dos miran hacia el estadio, sus manos se aprietan como si esa fuese la señal de que se van a separar. Y es así, pero tienen miedo de que a la vez todo haya sido un sueño. Un sueño que ha tardado 5 años en cumplirse.

"Kai… te amo!" Ella se vuelve a el y se lo dice, lleva 5 años esperando decírselo.

"Kaori… yo también te amo!" El le dice y la besa.

El comentarista llama a los participantes, ellos se separan. Kaori va hacia el estadio…

"Mercedes…" Ella se vuelve ante su antiguo nombre.

Los dos se miraron y se sonrieron. Él le ofreció su mano, ella la acepto. El pasado se vuelve presente. Las cosas cambian y a la vez no. Ambos sentían lo mismo que aquella vez hace 9 años, pero ahora, era él quien daba el primer paso y ella le seguía. Dos personas que se dan la mano, dos manos que se adaptan la una a la otra.

**"Mi mano en la tuya."**

Kai dijo y sonrió, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, de corazón.

**Y allí estábamos Tú y Yo, en el fin de todo.**

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuara en… Los Hijos de Suzaku
> 
> (1) Se refiere al futuro. Nueva generación de invocadores, nuevo futuro.


End file.
